Tamu Musim Dingin
by Kyou desu
Summary: "Ya, itu lebih cocok untukku daripada tuan mesum." Keduanya tertawa begitu lepas seolah tak pernah ada sekalipun masalah atau beban yang menghampiri mereka. "Tempat selanjutnya aku yang tentukan!" Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban 'ya'.


**Tamu Musim Dingin**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Author : Nurfadeer

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

**Don't like don't read. Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gadis aneh." Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah datar yang selalu terlukis diwajah tampannya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Bandara.

"Harusnya sudah sampai, kan? Apa mereka berniat mengerjaiku lagi?" ia mendesah panjang. Pikirannya menenggelamkannya pada benda yang melingkar manis dilengan kirinya. Benda itu berbicara seakan ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menemani majikannya hari ini.

Ia hampir berbalik. "Kau tidak berencana meninggalkan kami, kan?" sebuah suara menahan gerakannya untuk berbalik dari tempat itu. "Dasar anak nakal." Wanita yang berucap tadi menjitak kepala laki-laki itu. "Aw! Kenapa ibu masih memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil saja." Laki-laki itu mengaduh sembari memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Kalian sama saja. Masih sama seperti anak kecil," suara khas laki-laki dengan suara beratnya menengahi dari belakang. "Jadi, apa kau pikir kau tidak begitu?" wanita itu menimpali seraya berkacak pinggang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak malu dilihat orang." Laki-laki yang mempunyai suara berat itu melewati dua orang yang masih berdiri depannya dengan dua orang tinggi besar mengenakan setelan jas warna hitam pula. "Fugaku!" panggil wanita tua itu. "Hay bodyguard! Apa kalian mau kupecat meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Mau kalian apakan barang-barang ini."

"Ibu jangan berteriak seperti itu," laki-laki tampan di sampingnya menutup sebelah telinganya karena suara wanita yang melengking itu bagai genderang untuk menyerukan perang. "Apa kau mau membawakan barang-barang ini? heh?" tanggap wanita yang dipanggil ibu.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang berada di Bandara tengah malam itu serentak menoleh kearah keributan suara. Dari kebanyakan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berbisik pelan dan memandang heran saja.

Kedua bodyguard itu berbalik dan dengan kecepatan secepat cahaya mereka berlari dan menyeret beberapa koper besar secara otomatis. "Maafkan kami nyonya," ucap keduanya.

"Baiklah. Sudah cepat sana!" perintah wanita itu. Keempatnya berjalan memunggungi sang empunya suara besar yang berada di depannya. "Apa kau betah disini? Harusnya kau kesini bersama kami saja, kenapa kau memilih pulang lebih awal, sih?" wanita itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu─" Ia menggantung kata-katanya. Tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya membuat wanita yang ia panggil ibu sedikit bingung. "Sudahlah! Aku hanya bersyukur bisa datang lebih awal saja."

"Haa! Kau punya rahasia dengan ibu, ya? Apa kau tidak mau memberi tahu ibu?" suara wanita itu sedikit meninggi.

"Bukan begitu─"

"Tanya jawabnya diteruskan nanti saja! Apa kalian mau di Bandara ini terus?" sekarang sang empu yang mempunyai suara besar yang ambil suara.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja." Wanita itu duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu seraya memandang lurus ke depan. 'Sudah lama. Sudah lama sejak kejadian "hari itu". Akiko, bagaimana kabarmu?'

"Jadi ini apartemenmu? Wah, kau pintar juga memilih tempat Sasuke-kun. Kau benar-benar pintar seperti ibumu ini." Wanita itu tersenyum puas dan terus membanggakan dirinya di depan dua laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Walau terbilang menyebalkan dengan bicaranya yang memang lepas dan tak memiliki aturan itu, ia tetap seorang ibu sekaligus istri yang begitu protektif dengan keduanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menjaga keluarga itu agar tetap harmonis walau banyak perbedaan diantara mereka.

Ia yang suka berbicara sekenanya, berbeda dengan dua orang pria yang berstatus sebagai putra dan suaminya itu. Mereka berbicara dengan penuh wibawa seperti yang diajarkan oleh keluarga suaminya yang menurutnya penuh kekakuan dan keterkekangan.

"Besok kita akan pindah, kan? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Akiko."

"Eh?" yang berstatus sebagai putranya itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dia teman ibumu. Sudahlah, dimana kamarnya?" sahut sang ayah yang berkewarganegaraan Amerika itu berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan yang dikatakan istrinya. "Lagipula, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pindah ke sekolah barumu besok. Kau juga Akiko, kita akan mengundur acara makan malamnya sampai satu minggu ke depan. Aku dengar mereka sedang ada masalah kecil."

"Apa─"

"Hanya masalah kecil. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Biarkan mereka membereskannya dulu," laki-laki bernama Fugaku itu cepat menyambung kalimatnya yang baru saja, akan disela oleh istrinya, Akiko.

Keduanya pun langsung mengangguk serempak seraya melenggang menuju ruangan masing-masing. Sang putra yang berwajah datar itu melenggang kearah kamarnya, dimana sang "gadis aneh-nya" hari ini meniduri tempat tidurnya itu. Ia mengusap pelan serprai warna putih polos itu dengan senyum yang terus saja mengembang seakan tak ingin lepas dari bibirnya.

Ia mendekatkan telapak tangannya yang baru saja ia sentuhkan dengan kaharuman gadis itu ke mulut dan hidungnya. Menghirup sekaligus menyesap rasa yang benar-benar telah membuatnya melayang itu dalam-dalam hingga kealam mimpi.

Riuh dan sorak-sorai menggema di seluruh ruang kelas sepuluh-dua di SMA Konoha Gakuen. Pagi pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin dilalui para murid di seluruh Jepang hari ini. Musim dingin yang masih mereka lalui, walau detik yang lalu telah menjadi kenangan dan menjadikan sepersekian detik kali ini menjadi tahun baru bagi semua umat manusia, tak menjadikan semangat mereka luntur dan terus memanas, berlawanan dengan musim dingin itu sendiri.

Jam pertama yang diisi oleh guru sejarah hari ini membuat kacau seisi ruangan. Bukan karena ulangan dadakan atau tugas yang memberatkan bagi para muridnya, bukan pula sekolah ini sedang ada artis atau selebriti baru yang pindah ke sekolah ini. Guru Sejarah yang sekaligus sebagai wali kelas di sepuluh-dua itu membawa murid pindahan baru dari Amerika. Meskipun saat ini, statusnya bukan artis, sebagian besar orang percaya dengan wajah datarnya itu akan melejitkan namanya sebagai seorang idola di sekolah ini.

Kejadian serupa juga tak kalah menghebohkan seperti kejadian dua tahun lalu, seorang anak pengusaha besar berwajah lebih manis dari seorang wanita membuat gempar seisi sekolah. Ia memang bukan murid dari pindahan lain, dari awal ia masuk sekolah, ia telah memiliki fans yang dominannya adalah seorang wanita. Bahkan jumlah fansnya hampir sama dengan selebritis di sekolah itu.

"Tenang! Semuanya harap tenang!" perintah sang guru sejarah kepada semua muridnya. Sang guru yang berperawakan Tinggi dengan masker di wajahnya itu tampak kontras dengan orang yang berada di sebelahnya. "Uchiha-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" yang dipanggil pun mengangguk.

Pria berwajah datar itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam seperti yang dilakukan Orang Jepang pada umumnya. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke!" Ia kembali membungkuk. Sorak sorai kelas sepuluh-dua semakin membuat telinga panas saja ketika laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati meja urutan dua dari belakang dekat sebelah kiri jendela karena hanya kursi itu yang kosong.

Disana, duduk seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang yang menatap ke luar jendela dengan sebelah tangan menyangga dagunya. Ternyata hanya gadis itu yang tak menyadari kehadirannya di sekolah baru itu. Ia menatap butir-butir salju yang menambah dingin atmosfer Jepang. mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, berharap agar matanya dapat leluasa menangkap wajahnya yang terlihat putih pucat dari kejauhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada gadis di sebelahnya membuat yang dipanggil secara serentak menoleh kearahnya. Mata keduanya bertemu pandang sesaat. "Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya gadis itu gugup. Sekarang, kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk sekedar memberi salam. 'Dia? Gadis aneh itu, apa benar dia?' tanya dalam hati.

Hinata menelan ludah pahit ketika dilihatnya laki-laki yang sudah tak terasa asing baginya itu tengah menatapnya seperti ia sedang menatap laki-laki itu. Hinata meluruskan pandangannya pada guru sejarahnya untuk membuang gugup sekaligus malunya karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

'Apa benar dia sudah lupa denganku?' pikir Sasuke lagi karena tak ada respon atau sekedar sapaan apapun dari gadis disebelahnya yang telah ia ketahui namanya dari name tagnya itu. "Gomen─" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dengan suara yang lebih gugup dari Hinata, gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hm." Gadis itu tersenyum seraya memiringkan wajahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"A-anu─apa kau masih ingat denganku?" ia menyajikan seulas senyum tipis sekali yang sama tulusnya dengan Hinata. 'Bodoh! Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Mana mungkin ia ingat, kalau ingat pun─' ia belum menyelesaikan spekulasi yang ia dan hatinya ambil secara sepihak.

"Jadi, namamu Uchiha-san? Tentu saja aku masih mengingat wajahmu yang datar itu? Sela Hinata cepat. "Tapi kenapa kau ada di sekolah ini? Kenapa duduk di sebelahku?" tanya Hinata polos.

Kepala Sasuke sedikit berkedut. 'Jadi dari tadi, dia tidak tahu aku sudah menjadi murid baru disini? Gadis ini polos atau memang bodoh? Kalau tidak tahu pun, dia bisa mengerti dari seragam yang aku pakai, kan?'

"Kenapa kau diam?" Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke membuatnya sedikit kaget. "Eh! Kau pakai seragam yang sama denganku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata masih menunjukkan wajah polos dan rasa keingintahuan.

"Uchiha-san! Hyuuga-san! Ngobrolnya disambung nanti saja!" perintah sang wali kelas setengah berteriak. "Oh, ya! Hyuuga-san, kau dapat mengajak Uchiha-san jalan-jalan di sekolah kita ini, kan? Aku harap begitu."

"Tapi─"

"Aku yakin kau pasti mau! Jadi keluarkan buku sejarah kalian berdua sekarang!" sang wali kelas mengambil perintah tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Hinata. Sang wali kelas tahu betul, Hinata tidak suka membuang waktunya untuk sekedar ke luar atau pergi berkeliling di sekolah termewah di Jepang ini. Apalagi, ia membawa salah satu pria yang akan menjadi idola baru di sekolahnya itu.

"Kami-sama! Aku akan mati hari ini," gumam Hinata dengan begitu lirih. "Aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Sepertinya kau gadis periang, kenapa kau menolak tawaran─" ia menghentikan kata-katanya karena ia lupa dengan nama sang wali kelas.

"Kakashi-sensei!" sambung Hinata.

"Hn, jadi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari membuka halaman 44, dari buku sejarahnya. "Kau pikir aku akan senang? Ah! Sudahlah, anggap ini rasa terima kasihku untuk kemarin." Hinata kembali menautkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Gadis aneh!"

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Sebentar baik, sebentar menangis, sebentar tertawa, sebentar marah. Apa namanya jika tidak aneh?"

"Ah! Ya, benar. Kau benar." Hinata tersenyum kecut. Tampak kesedihan menggelayut di wajahnya yang sedikit memucat karena suhu udara yang semakin menggila menusuki kulit. "Aku gadis aneh, panggil saja begitu."

Kring-kring…

Bel istirahat terakhir, sebelum peajaran hari ini berakhir telah berbunyi tepat sepuluh detik lalu. Hinata berjalan dengan malas diikuti dengan yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Soal tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Jadi, kau mau kemana dulu?" tanya Hinata memberikan lipatan kertas yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah peta kecil menuju semua tempat di sekolah itu. "Terserah kau saja," balas dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Baik." Hinata menepukkan telapak tangan kirinya dan mempertemukannya dengan telapak tangan kanannya seperti sebuah tepukan tangan namun, hanya satu kali. "Kita akan ke kelas ini dulu!" ia menunjuk kelas dua belas-satu. "Kau setuju?" Hinata memastikan pilihannya tidak hanya satu pihak. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke kantong saku.

"Boleh juga. Tunggu apalagi?" melangkahkan kakinya melewati Hinata dan orang-orang yang melihatnya sembari membisikkan sesuatu dengan kegembiraan dan sedikit kekecewaan. "Nee! Tunggu!" panggil Hinata.

"Mereka serasi sekali," Bisik salah satu wanita yang rambutnya di cepol dua.

"Iya. Ternyata orang yang kau maksud itu secantik ini? Pantas saja ia sudah seperti selebriti di sekolah ini. Dan hey siapa orang di sampingnya? Apa itu pacarnya?" teman di sampingnya ikut berkomentar.

"Mereka berisik, ya?" ucap Hinata berhati-hati. "Mereka memang begitu, tapi mereka baik." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Ya!" jawabnya singkat dan terkesan datar. "Cepatlah!" sambungnya datar pula.

"Yo! Hina-chan, apa ini benar-benar kau?" teriakan histeris dari seorang wanita berkuncir kuda menggema seketika di kelas duabelas-satu. Ia membolak-balikkan tubuh Hinata dan memastikan bahwa orang yang berada di depannya benar-benar orang yang ia sebut tadi. Orang-orang yang sedang menikmati waktu isitirahat mereka secara serentak menoleh kearah sumber suara beroktaf tinggi itu, lalu kembali ke aktifitas mereka kembali. Setidaknya teriakan keras itu tak cukup memecah keheningan mencekam diantara dua insan berbeda kelamin di pojok ruang kelas.

Hinata menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku kakak kelasnya itu. "Ino-senpai! Kenapa melihatku seperti melihat sadako seperti itu?" Hinata memasang wajah murung. "Tentu saja ini aku. Memang ada Hinata lain selain aku di sekolah ini? Kurasa Kaa-san hanya melahirkan satu Hinata di dunia ini."

Ino tertawa geli. "Oh! Hina-chan, kau manis sekali. Kalau kau permen pasti sudah kumakan." Kedua tangannya ia gerak-gerakan seperti seekor kucing menangkap mangsa. "Yo! Siapa laki-laki di belakangmu?" Ino menjulurkan kepalanya ke belakang kepala Hinata mendongak pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi memunggungi tubuh ramping Hinata.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan lebih leluasa sekarang. Tubuh Ino sedikit menyamping kearah kiri tubuhnya. Sepasang mata beriris lavender itu menangkap dua sosok manusia yang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri di pojok dekat jendela. Sang wanita yang lebih sering bercerita itu tertawa senang walau hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari sang laki-laki. Berbeda dengan sang laki-laki yang lebih sering mengarahkan arah pandangannya ke luar jendela, sesekali juga ia hanya tersenyum tipis dengan ekor matanya yang melirik gadis di sampingnya.

Dada Hinata terasa sesak seketika. Nafasnya tercekat pada ujung tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba mengering pula. Ia membuang arah pandangannya pada lantai tanpa ornament atau lebih tepat lantai putih polos. Secara reflek ia menangkupkan salah satu tangannya kedadanya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ia meremas ujung kerahnya kuat seraya mendonggakkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang mulai membiru. Ia merasakan mata dan hidungnya tiba-tiba memanas.

Hinata masih tetap dalam posisinya. Ia menaikkan sebelah tangannya dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai tergenangi air. Ada apa dengannya? Sakit apa itu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis? Kenapa? Perasaan apa itu? Pikirannya menjelajah pada hatinya yang tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Hina-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut dari gadis di sampingnya, Ino itu ditangkap baik oleh indra pendengarnya. Namun sayang, indra pengecapnya yang melahirkan suara itu tak juga bergerak untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Hina-chan!" suara Ino kian meninggi lebih dari satu oktaf. Tangannya yang dingin menepuk pelan pundak Hinata berharap gadis itu segera merespon kata-katanya setidaknya menggunakan isyarat atau apapun. Suara lembut yang lebih didominasi kenyaringan itu membuat sentakan kecil pada orang di belakang. Laki-laki yang sibuk membuang pandang ke luar jendela, kini menoleh kearah Ino, Hinata dan satu orang laki-laki yang berwajah datar.

"Hinata-chan," gumam laki-laki itu pelan. Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap intens pada ketiga orang itu. Tak kalah terkejutnya, wanita yang berada di sampingnya kini pun mengikutinya berdiri.

"Neji Onii-san─"

"Gadis aneh! Kau kenapa lagi?" Sasuke mulai ambil suara. "Harusnya kau mengantarkanku berkeliling sekolah ini. Tapi, kau malah melalaikan tugasmu…" ia menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. "…Dengan melamun disini." Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam. Seberkas kekesalan sedikit berkerut diwajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Neji membuka mulutnya sebelum Hinata membela dirinya dari tuduhan yang memang beralasan dari Sasuke.

"Neji Onii-san, a-aku hanya mengantarkan Sasuke-kun berkeliling sekolah ini."

Deg! 'Sasuke-kun? Dia memanggilku dengan suffix-kun?' Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangan dan pendengarannya pada Hinata dan orang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu. Jika benar ia kakak dari Hinata, kenapa tatapan keduanya menyiratkan perasaan yang lebih? Atau jangan-jangan hanya perasaan Sasuke yang mulai menerka-nerka tanpa alasan yang jelas? Entahlah! Yang pasti, ia merasa sakit jika melihat gadis yang telah sejajar dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji pada Hinata menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Roman mereka samar-samar mulai berdiri. Bermodal rasa takut dan gugup bibir Hinata sedikit demi sedikit bergerak dengan kaku. "Di-dia murid pindahan dari─" ia menghentikan kalimatnya yang tak tersusun seperti apa yang otaknya harapkan itu.

Hinata menyikut pelan tangan kekar milik Sasuke yang berada di sisi kanannya. Ia mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya dan berkedip-kedip meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. 'Ayolah Sasuke! Aku harus mengatakan apa soal ini?' Hinata mulai panik.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan. Kepulan asap samar keluar dari bibir sang laki-laki maskulin. "Perkenalkan! Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan Neji-senpai dan Ino-senpai." Ia membungkuk hormat masih dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di saku celana.

"Yo! Kau manis sekali," Ino tersenyum senang sekaligus kagum. "Nee Neji! Mereka serasi, kan?" Ino mengangkat alisnya beberapa kali agar Neji menyetujui pendapat sepihaknya.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. 'Apanya yang serasi? Sama sekali tidak serasi.' "Terserah kau saja!" ia berkata mantap walau diketahuinya bahwa itu adalah jawaban bodoh untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri yang tidak terima adik kesayangannya itu di sandingkan selain dirinya. Dirinya? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Neji? Kenapa pikiran tak beralasan itu muncul? Bukan, setidaknya ia sama seperti dirinya, selalu ingin menjaga gadis cantik nan polos itu, pikir Neji.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata sebelum Hinata membuka sempat membuka protes.

"Duduklah! Ah, lihatlah dirimu! Hidungmu sudah memerah, apa kau sakit?" kata Sasuke pada Hinata dengan nada cemas. Ia mendudukkan gadis itu pada kursinya. Tepat disebelahnya.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menariknya kembali ke kelas dan menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting itu, ia menjawab mencoba menahan emosi yang serasa ingin meledak. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menarikku tiba-tiba. Lalu menanyakan hal seperti itu, ah! Kau lucu. Benar-benar lucu!" Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin kita ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah akur. Baru sehari saja seperti ini. Dasar! Gadis aneh." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang mulai memucat.

Hinata membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain menghindari tatapan mata laki-laki itu pada dirinya. Para murid yang kebetulan sedang berada di kelas karena cuaca memang sedang tak memberi mereka pilihan lain selain mencari kehangatan yang sempit untuk didapat, memandang kedua insan itu dengan terkaan yang umum. Ketika seorang laki-laki mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis yang jelas-jelas mempunyai kelebihan, apa yang akan dilakukan? Tentu saja menciumnya. Tidak.

Sasuke menjepit hidung Hinata yang mulai memerah dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk merogoh sesuatu dari tas.

"Lepaskan! Ah, sakit," erang Hinata. Tangannya yang dingin menggenggam kepalan tangan Sasuke yang lebih kekar mencoba melepaskannya dari hidungnya.

"Pakailah!" perintah Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah syal berwarna coklat. Dengan itu pula, tangan kekar itu terlepas dari hidung mungil nan mancung milik Hinata. "Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku harus menggendongmu lagi karena pingsan."

"Eh─" Hinata menelan ludah dengan paksa. Laki-laki di sampingnya ternyata masih mengingat hal itu. Hinata menoleh ke sekeliling kelas. Tampak para murid-murid sedang bergumam sesuka mereka.

"Kau itu berat tau!" Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menoleh kearah depan seakan tak merasakan kemarahan dari gadis disampingnya. Hinata tak dapat berkata apapun lagi, entah kenapa semua kemampuan bicaranya yang memang lancar dan bagus itu lenyap ketika bersama laki-laki itu. 'Seperti saat itu. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata saat bersama orang ini.' Hinata tersenyum kecut menatap keluar jendela seraya mengelus benda warna coklat yang melingkari lehernya.

Nami dan Tomoko tengah sibuk membawakan beberapa baju hasil desain dari Nyonya Hyuuga, sang desain terkenal Jepang sekaligus ibu dari seseorang yang tengah dipusingkan juga untuk menjadi boneka percobaannya.

"Mendokusai!" kata Hinata membuang wajah kesisi lain. Setumpuk baju dari ibunya membuatnya harus mencobanya satu persatu. Ia terus saja melenguh panjang ketika kedua pelayan barunya itu menjajalkan baju-baju itu satu persatu.

"Ini bukan hobiku. Menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menjajal semua baju ini? apa Kaa-san bercanda?" Hinata melirik pada ibunya yang masih saja mengoreksi baju-bajunya dari tubuh putrinya itu.

"Coba saja! Kau Nampak cocok memakai semua baju itu. jadi─" Hyuuga Akiko menggantung kata-katanya. "Kau suka yang mana?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk dagunya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak pilih yang mana-mana." Hinata melepas sebuah rompi sepanjang dada dengan lengan panjang ke sembarang tempat.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus memilih satu Hina-chan! Ini perintah langsung dari Kaa-sanmu. Apa kau akan menolaknya?" Akiko memasang wajah memelas berharap putrinya menyukai salah satu desainnya untuk dipakai pada acara istimewa yang sengaja ia sembunyikan darinya.

Hinata melompat ke ranjangnya dan duduk bersila menghadap kedua pelayannya yang tengah sibuk memunguti baju-baju berpotongan mahal itu. "Kalau kau benar-benar tidak suka─"

"Aku menyukai ini." Hinata melambai-lambaikan sebuah dress pendek selutut dengan rompi berbahan bulu sepadan dengan warna dressnya yaitu putih. Akiko mengamati gaun itu lekat-lekat. Pandangannya menatap gaun dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Itu kurang cocok untukmu!" Akiko menggeleng tanda tidak suka.

'Syukurlah kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Gaun seperti ini─' Hinata sedikit menjauhkan gaun itu. 'Seperti ini? Sama sekali bukan diriku'

Hinata menyernyitkan keningnya ketika Akiko menjetikkan jari. "Nami! Tomoko!" panggil Akiko pada kedua pelayan itu. "Kalian ambilkan benda yang ada di lemari. Semuanya! Ya, bawakan semuanya." Yang dipanggil kemudian menjawab dan bergegas menjalankan perintah sang majikan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kaa-san menyuruhku memakai semua baju ini? apa ada hubungannya dengan peragaan busana yang akan Kaa-san adakan di Osaka?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Hanya saja kau harus Nampak sempurna dimata mereka malam ini?"

"Mereka? Malam ini? a─"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," sela Akiko cepat.

Krek…

Suara deritan pintu yang khas langsung membumbung tinggi memenuhi ruangan besar tempat kamar Hinata berada. Tampak dua orang gadis muda dengan pakaian seragam mereka sedang berjalan dengan membopong sebuah baju yang masih terlapisi oleh plastik dan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua yang berada di tangan pembantu gendut.

"Kalian datang. Cepat, letakkan disitu!" perintah Akiko pada kedua pelayan baru Hinata. Hinata melirik benda yang baru saja diletakkan pembantunya dengan malas. Tapi sesaat, benda berkilauan yang berada di dalam sana nampak menguras habis rasa malas Hinata. Ia meloncat dan beranjak berdiri dari atas kasurnya menuju benda yang berada di sandaran kursi.

"Cobalah! Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya," pinta Akiko yang segera saja dilaksanakan oleh Hinata dengan sikap hormat ala tentara dan menyambar baju itu dengan segera.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa itu bagus?" tanya Akiko bersemangat pada kedua pelayannya. Mereka mengangguk cepat. "Saya sependapat dengan nyonya. Desain baju nyonya memang tak diragukan lagi," balas Tomoko.

"E-eh maaf!" semua yang berada di ruangan yang sama itu membelalak kaget kearah Nami. 'Maaf? Apa yang akan dikatakan anak ini?' pikir Tomoko. Ia menyikut lengan Nami yang memang lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Iya. Namamu Nami, kan?" Akiko tampak ragu ketika menyebut nama pelayan bertubuh gendut itu. "Katakan saja!" pinta Akiko.

"Benar nyonya. Tapi saya rasa ada yang kurang. E-eh tapi itu menurut pendapat saya saja." Nami menghirup menghela nafas dalam-dalam takut-takut pendapatnya itu akan mengakibatkan malapetaka untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk lesu ia menunduk menatap lantai. "Sepatu yang berada dalam kotak di depan saya ini, saya rasa kurang cocok dengan baju yang akan dipakai nona Hinata," lanjutnya.

"Tepat." Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Akiko tak pernah disangka kedua orang yang duduk di depannya itu. "Kamu benar Nami. Itu memang bukan sepatu yang akan dipakai oleh Hinata. Kalian yang akan memilihkan sepatu untuk Hinata sendiri." Akiko menarik nafas sesaat. "Jangan menolak!" sergahnya cepat sebelum kedua pelayannya buka mulut.

Kediaman mewah keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar dibuat sibuk untuk jamuan makan malam hari ini. Mengingat kebanyakan tamu yang diundang dalam acara tersebut adalah orang-orang kalangan atas, semua dipersiapkan sesempuna mungkin agar terkesan bahwa jamuan makan malam ini tampak begitu wah dan glamour. Entah bermula dari kapan keluarga salah satu bangsa ini menyukai kehidupan yang sedikit glamour seperti orang kaya kebanyakan.

Seluruh pelayan yang jumlahnya dapat dihitung tepat seratus orang, semuanya tengah sibuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Membawakan ini itu dari meja ini ke meja itu. Semua nampak menikmati pekerjaannya yang melelahkan itu.

Kedua pelayan Hinata yang diperintahkan untuk mengurus semua keperluan Hinata begitu bingung malam ini. Pasalnya, mereka diperintah langsung oleh sang nyonya besar Hyuuga untuk memilih salah satu dari berbagai merk sepatu terkenal untuk memadankan dengan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Hinata.

"Apa Kaa-san yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Hinata pada kedua pelayannya.

"Benar nona. Ini karena Nami yang mengatakan bahwa sepatu yang kami bawa tadi siang tidak cocok dengan pakaian yang akan dipakai nona." Tomoko menghembuskan nafas khawatir. "Mana mungkin orang seperti kami bisa memilih sepatu yang cocok untuk anda." Nada bicara Tomoko semakin putus asa.

"Masalahnya bukan begitu nona! Hanya saja memilih satu dari semua sepatu ini─ini benar-benar sulit," Nami akhirnya ambil suara.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Ah! Kau ini," Tomoko mendengus pelan.

Hinata tertawa geli. "Kalau kalian bertengkar terus seperti ini, kalian tidak akan pernah menemukan sepatu yang cocok untukku. Sudahlah! Kalian kerjakan saja seperti yang diperintahkan Kaa-san. Aku bersedia jadi bahan percobaan kalian," Hinata menengahi. "Ganbatte!" kata Hinata seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya menyemangati kedua pelayannya.

"Ganbatte!" seru ketiganya bersamaan. Mereka tertawa senang dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi sepatu berbagai merk.

"Yang ini."

"Ini saja."

"Ah! Sama sekali tidak cocok."

"Mana mungkin tidak cocok? Nona Hinata cocok menggunakan yang mana saja."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku kurang cocok jika dia harus memakai dengan pakaian itu."

"Su─" sela Hinata.

"Ini sa─eh!"

"Maafkan kami nona," ucap kedua pelayannya merasa bersalah karena telah menyela perkataan majikannya itu. "Jika kalian bertengkar terus, kapan selesainya? Pikirkan baik-baik, bagaimana bentuk sepatu, warna atau apapun itu yang cocok dengan apa yang akan kupakai," saran Hinata. Keduanya pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda cepat. Saya akan membantu merias anda." Suara yang tak dikenal muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Oh ya! Baiklah," sahut Hinata. "Untuk kalian berdua, aku harap kalian bisa lebih cepat."

Kediaman rumah Hyuuga yang telah tersulap bagai restoran mewah bintang lima itu telah dipadati orang-orang penting yang didominasi oleh orang-orang kaya sebagai rekan bisnis pengusaha terkenal itu. Begitu pula dengan tamu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh sang tuan rumah yang merupakan tamu terhormat sekaligus berharga bagi keluarga mereka.

"Kau akhirnya kembali," Neji tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa kau tak mengambil kelas tiga saja agar kau cepat lulus dan meneruskan semua bisnis membosankan yang akan diwariskan padamu?" tanyanya pada laki-laki berwajah datar disebelahnya.

"Bukankah kau juga. Kau akan mewarisi semua hal membosankan ini, kan?" ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Karena seseorang," ucapnya menoleh kearah Neji.

"Apa karena aku?" Neji tersenyum bangga.

"Hai! Jangan bilang kau tertarik padaku, ya? Aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada laki-laki." laki-laki berwajah datar itu sedikit mundur dari posisinya semula.

Mendengar kalimat menggelikan itu, keduanya pun saling tertawa lalu saling memeluk. "Aku rindu padamu kawan! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Laki-laki berwajah datar itu menepuk pundak Neji pelan.

"Lalu kau berharap aku berubah seperti apa?" balas Neji.

"Kukira kau akan menjadi pria keren yang tak sudi berbicara pada semua orang."

"Hai! Apa maksudmu? Sepertinya itu kata-kata yang cocok untukmu, dasar kau!" Neji balas menyikut dada laki-laki yang tengah berada di ujung meja ruangan besar milik kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Mereka masih sama saja seperti kecil dulu. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun ini mereka tidak bertemu. Aku pikir mereka akan canggung dan tak ada yang saling bicara," ujar Mikoto masih memandangi kedua laki-laki yang berad di ujung ruangan.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," jawab Akiko pelan.

"Kenapa kau buat makan malam seperti ini? Aku tahu kau masih tak menyukai keramaian, harusnya kau tak memaksakan dirimu. Kau juga Hiazhi, kenapa masih kau buat pesta penyambutan seperti ini?" marah Mikoto sukses membuat suaminya menyikut lengannya pelan.

"Bukan begitu Mikoto-chan! Makan malam ini sengaja kami rancang untuk penyambutan kalian kembali ke Jepang, mana mungkin kami membuat pesta biasa untuk sahabat special kami. Selain itu." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya untuk melukislan sebuah senyum pada bibir tipisnya. "Kalian akan melihatnya nanti." Ia tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Kalian benar-benar masih sama dengan mereka," Hiazhi mengambil suara lalu mendengus pelan.

Hinata menapaki tangga dengan anggun melewati satu persatu titian tangga yang berbentuk melingkar. Berpasang-pasang mata yang berada di ruang mewah untuk jamuan makan malam itu menoleh serentak kearahnya. Tak pelak juga kedua laki-laki yang semula masih asyik dengan candaan mereka, kini menatap intens yang penuh kekaguman kearah putri cantik yang telah berada dalam satu ruang bersama mereka.

Semua orang yang berada diruang itu kecuali Akiko sang ibu, dibuat menganga dengan penampilan Hinata yang sungguh amat berbeda dari biasanya ini. Hinata yang tak terbiasa ditatap seperti itu hanya mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling agar tak bertatap pandang dengan salah satu pasang mata itu.

'Ah! Kenapa sebanyak ini? Kenapa mereka semua melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku' pikirannya lebih sibuk mencerna pendapat yang ia buat sendiri.

Ia yang semula nyaman dengan gaun pendek seatas lutut berlapis dua pada bagian bawah dasar gaun itu sekarang menjadi risih dengan pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya. Apalagi gaun itu tanpa lengan pada bagian atasnya, membuat leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus langsung tersorot cahaya lampu.

Rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai bebas hanya mampu menutupi bagian pundaknya hingga ke dada. Membuat lehernya benar-benar terekpos indah. Kakinya yang ramping nan jenjang itu hanya berbalut stocking tanpa motif yang menutupi sampai bagian telapak kaki. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, sesuai permintaan Akiko, kedua pelayan baru Hinata itu memadankan high heels warna hitam sebagai pemanisnya.

"Kenapa kau terus disini?" nafas hangat yang keluar dari suara yang begitu dekat dengan telinga Hinata sontak membuatnya mundur selangkah. "Onii-san!" ucap Hinata kaget.

"Ikut aku!" pinta Neji seraya membungkuk hormat pada semua tamu lalu menarik Hinata perlahan mendekati laki-laki berwajah datar yang tengah duduk canggung dimeja ujung ruangan.

"Kau!" kata Hinata kaget menunjuk laki-laki berwajah datar sembari duduk di kursi yang ditarik oleh salah satu pelayan. Laki-laki berwajah datar itu berdecak heran. "Ternyata kau suka jadi pusat perhatian, ya?" tanyanya pada Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Hai! Apa maksudmu?" Hinata balik bertanya ketus. "Itu tadi bukan cari perhatian. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana aku harus duduk," bela Hinata.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini kalau bertemu?" Neji ikut bersuara.

"Kami baru bertemu dua kali saja."

"Tiga!" laki-laki berwajah datar itu mengingatkan Hinata sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat karibnya, Hyuuga Neji.

Neji menggeleng pelan. Kedua orang yang tengah bersamanya ini membuatnya heran bercampur rasa yang tak dapat dijelaskan. 'Tiga kali? Bagaimana aku tak mengetahuinya? Apa benar aku kakak yang tak pernah memperhatikan adiknya.'

"Tunggu! Apa kalian sudah saling kenal? Dan─kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Hinata mengundang tawa dari Neji. Untuk pertama kalinya, tidak salah lagi, ini pertama kalinya Neji tertawa di depan Hinata.

'Seperti dugaanku, ternyata dia baru sadar kalau aku sudah disini dari tadi.' Laki-laki berwajah datar bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia memandang tajam kearah Hinata yang membuatnya balik menatap tanpa ragu. Ia meneguk ludah paksa. Memandang gadis cantik itu lama-lama membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Secuil kekesalan yang akan diledakkannya, berubah menjadi ketertegunan yang aneh dan baru saja dirasakannya.

Sasuke meneguk segelas penuh orange jus tanpa aba-aba. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja mengering disertai dengan detak jantungnya yang berdentum bagai genderang perang dunia kedua dimana Jepang waktu itu dibom di Kota Nagasaki dan Hiroshima. Ia merasa tengah berada ditengah-tengah posisi itu sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata pelan dan lembut Sasuke. Sifat polos yang dimiliki gadis itu lebih membuatnya ingin tersenyum daripada marah. Tanpa dugaan, bibir manis milik laki-laki berwajah datar itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul.

Sang penerima senyum simpul itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sasuke-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata kembali mengulang kata-katanya. Dirasakannya laki-laki di depannya itu mulai aneh. Seiring dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum yang penuh ketulusan dari laki-laki berwajah datar yang menghujaminya membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memunculkan rona tipis warna merah. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Hinata berkata pelan berharap Sasuke tak dapat mendengarnya. Tapi sayang, jarak mereka yang hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja, membuatnya mendengar perkataan lirih Hinata.

"Kau cantik juga!" kalimat yang tak diinginkan Sasuke itu pun terlanjur meluncur bebas dari bibir tipisnya.

Hinata terkejut sesaat sebelum mengambil nafas untuk menanggapi kalimat yang tak pernah disangkanya akan keluar dari laki-laki yang baru tiga kali ini ia temui. "Bisa kau ulangi?" goda Hinata.

Sasuke mendelik. Mendadak ia menjadi gugup di depan Hinata. "Jadi, kau kemana saat aku kesini tujuh tahun yang lalu?" Sasuke mengganti topic pembicaraan. 'Ah! Kami-sama aku mohon, jadikan dia si lamban seperti biasanya,' mohon Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu dan ia belum ingin mengetahui soal itu. "Apa itu Penting. Sekarang, ulangi dulu kata-katamu yang tadi!" pinta Hinata.

"Kata-kata apa? Aku lupa."

"Jangan bohong Sasuke-kun!" Hinata mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Manja.

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya memanglah gadis yang lebih dari kata sempurna untuk mengungkapkannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengucapkan kembali kata-kata yang tanpa disaring otaknya, tanpa sadar keluar melalui bibir tipisnya itu. "Ya. Kau cantik sekali! Benar-benar cantik," ucapnya dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Sasuke menoleh kearah kiri, dimana sahabat sekaligus saingan terbesarnya tadi berada. 'Hilang! Neji! Ke-kemana dia tadi?' Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bahkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau itu, menyuruhnya untuk mencari di bawah meja.

Alhasil, bukan seseorang yang dicarinya telah ia temukan. Tapi, sebuah pukulan keras dari gadis seorang wanita yang berada di belakangnya. Wanita itu masih terlihat cantik, walau usianya hampir kepala empat. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mau mengintip Hinata?"

Hinata reflek memundurkan kursinya dan berniat pergi dari meja makan itu. "E-eh! Apa itu benar Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati sekaligus takut.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya begitu keras, hingga sebagian besar undangan menoleh kearah meja yang cukup tak terlihat karena letaknya itu. "Tadi aku hanya mencari Neji!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil itu menoleh kearahnya. Ia sedang bersama seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh besar dan kekar yang tampak menikmati segelas anggur putih. "Apa tadi kau dengar suaraku disebut?" tanyanya pada Chouji. "Aku rasa begitu tuan!" jawab Chouji dengan santainya seraya meneguk kembali anggur yang berada di gelas.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Hina-chan, maafkan Sasuke-kun, ya?" wanita itu memberi kode agar Sasuke menuruti perintahnya. Dengan teramat malas, Sasuke menyahut ucapan ibunya dan lekas meminta maaf. Sedang Hinata hanya tertawa geli. Bukannya tadi ia benar-benar ketakutan jika laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di samping wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu mengintipnya, hanya saja melihat laki-laki itu terkejut membuatnya ingin selalu tertawa.

"Hina-chan! Kau manis sekali! Kau juga menggemaskan!" wanita itu berucap tulus. "Oh ya! Aku Uchiha Mikoto. Senang bertemu denganmu Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke mendecih melihat sifat asli ibunya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Hinata cepat-cepat membalas jabatan tangan oleh ibu Sasuke, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Mikoto-sama! Anda juga sangat cantik," Hinata berucap dengan sopan. Senyum yang tak pernah sekalipun absen dari bibirnya itu membuat Mikoto semakin dibuat gemas.

"Ibu! Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana!" pinta Sasuke mencegah supaya ibunya tak mencubit pipi mulus nan putih mirip Hinata.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi. Kalian bersenang-senang ya!" goda Mikoto lekas membalikkan badan menghampiri tiga orang yang tengah duduk manis mengitari meja.

"Jadi, kau pernah kesini tujuh tahun yang lalu? Untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya pada akhirnya mengenai hal itu.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Ibu yang memintaku dan ayahku untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku kira alasannya hanya untuk mengunjungi kota kelahirannya ini. Tapi dia bilang, jika hari itu─hari itu tepat ketika sahabatnya meninggal," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada rendah, terutama ketika mengucapkan kata meninggal.

"Jadi, waktu itu." Hinata mengingat kembali hari dimana ia dan ibunya pergi ke makam dengan nisan tanpa nama itu. Kedua makam itu sengaja ditempatkan di tempat yang sama di sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi rumput hias dan hijau. Kedua makam itu dirawat dengan begitu baik oleh penjaga kedua makam khusus itu.

Dalam kunjungannya, Hinata pernah bertanya pada ibunya, "Siapa yang ada di dalam makam ini Kaa-san?" Hinata kecil yang polos hanya mendengarkan ucapan ibunya yang menjelaskan bahwa di dalam makam itu ada sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Mereka pasangan yang begitu serasi, hingga seisi Jepang iri padanya. Mereka diberi seorang bayi mungil yang cantik oleh sang Tuhan, tapi Jepang juga menyayangkan kecelakaan yang dialami mereka membuat mereka menguburkan diri di dalam makam dengan masing-masing satu penghuni itu.

"Lalu dimana bayi mungil itu Kaa-san," Hinata bertanya kembali. Pertanyaan yang hanya menusuk-nusuk hati ibunya yang tengah menahan rasa sakit dalam cerita kecil untuk anaknya itu. Bayi kecil itu tinggal bersama keluarga yang menyayanginya. Sebuah keluarga yang akan menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya hingga ia cukup dewasa untuk menerima semua kenyataan.

"Lalu itu siapa Kaa-san?" Hinata kecil bertanya seraya menunjuk sebuah keluarga dengan sepasang orangtua dan satu anak laki-laki yang tak berusia tak beda jauh dengannya. Keluarga bahagia itu juga mengenal sepasang kekasih di dalam makam ini. Mereka juga mengenal bayi mungil yang mungkin bahagia dengan keluarga palsunya itu.

"Apa mereka akan kesini Kaa-san?" Hinata memutar badannya mengikuti arah mobil yang membawa keluarga itu pergi menuju arah rumahnya. Mereka sudah mengunjungi teman lamanya di sini, sekarang mereka akan mengunjungi keluarga teman lamanya itu.

Hinata terkesiap. "Jadi benar, waktu itu, makam itu. Apa kau mengunjungi sebuah makam sebelum ke rumahku?" Hinata bertanya antusias

Sasuke mengangguk. "Darimana kau tahu?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa tahu saja pikirannya dapat menjelaskan bagaimana gadis di depannya itu tahu kunjungan pertamanya setelah sampai ke Jepang. Tapi sayang, sekeras apapun ia memeras otak, ia takkan menemukan jawabannyaa karena ia tak melihat gadis cantik yang tumbuh dari bayi mungil itu berada di sebuah makam dengan nisan tanpa nama di sebuah bukit Kota Tokyo.

"Kau tak melihat gadis kecil disana? Aku rasa hari ini pertemuan ke-empat kita."

"Empat? Bagaimana jika lima besok?" Sasuke memberi usul. "Apa kau bisa mengajakku berjalan-jalan di Kota Tokyo ini nona aneh?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan panggil aku nona aneh atau gadis aneh! Aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu. Perintah Kakashi-sensei bukan berarti harus di luar sekolah juga, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakashi-sensei hanya menyuruhku mengajakmu berkeliling Sekolah. Bukan keliling Tokyo kan, tuan mesum?" ejek Hinata sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga begitu dekat dengan wajah Hinata, membuatnya gugup setengah mati. "Kau tidak akan menolaknya nona aneh! Kau akan tahu besok," ancam Sasuke.

Hinata bergedik ngeri ketika Tuan besar Uchiha itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. "Hinata!" panggil Hiazhi dengan suara khasnya yang berat. "Apa keluarga kita mengajarkan padamu untuk menolak ajakan seseorang, padahal dia berniat baik pada kita?" Hinata menelan ludah paksa setelah ucapan ayahnya itu begitu lancar memasuki indra pendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak Otou-san! Te-tentu saja tidak," Hinata menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu? Apa kau akan membiarkan pemuda itu terus menunggumu?" Hiazhi masih berkata dengan suara berat, tetapi lebih seperti nada menggoda bagi Hinata.

"Baik Otou-san. Saya permisi!" Hinata bernafas lega sekaligus dengan berat hati menuruti perkataan ayahnya yang tanpa sanggahnya sedikit pun.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan tunggu saja besok? Caramu murahan sekali," uap Hinata setelah menghampiri sosok yang di maksud di ruang tamu yang teramat luas.

"Tapi cukup ampuh untuk mengatasi gadis keras kepala sepertimu kan, Hina-chan?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terus saja mengambil kesimpulan dari sikap orang yang baru kau kenal, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mencoba menahan emosinya dengan gertakan-gertakan kecil pada giginya sendiri. Melihat tingkah Hinata seperti itu, membuat Sasuke semakin gencar untuk menggodanya.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan, kan? Aku yang akan memutuskan tempat─"

"Tempat pertama. Iya, kau yang memutuskan tempat pertamanya. Kedua adalah aku!"

"Nani? Aku tidak terima," protes Hinata.

"Aku tidak dengar! Aku tidak dengar," Sasuke mengulangi kata-kata itu berkali-kali.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Ini masih musim dingin kenapa kau mengajak jalan-jalan?" Hinata bertanya dengan ketus.

"Karena aku mau. Kalau aku mau, aku harus melakukannya kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Lagipula kau menemukan tempat cocok untuk kita kan, Hina-chan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita?"

"Kau yang mengajakku kesini, berarti kau juga harus mengikutiku untuk bermain sky di sini. Tidak boleh menolak!" Sasuke berucap cepat. Merasa tidak ada salahnya jika ia menuruti Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Kaki Hinata nampak menikmati tariannya di atas papan bersalju. Ia tertawa lepas dengan sebelah tangan masih berada di genggaman laki-laki berwajah datar. Keduanya masih hening, hanya tawa mereka yang saling mengisi indra pendengar keduanya.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang dengan santai. Kabut tipis nampak berkepul di bibirnya yang membiru. Sebuah uluran tangan muncul dihadapannya, menawarinya secangkir kopi hangat yang baru didapakan dari mesin penghasil kopi otomatis yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya istirahat.

"Arigatou." Hinata meraih secangkir kopi itu dengan perasaan hangat.

"Kurasa sekarang kau sudah bisa tersenyum manis padaku seperti waktu itu, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum lalu menyesap benda cair yang berada di dalam cangkir dengan perlahan. "Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi, jangan memanggilku gadis aneh lagi!" sergah Hinata memperingatkan.

"Setuju! Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Cukup Nata! Ya, Nata saja."

"Setuju Nata-chan! Aku berjanji akan selalu memanggilmu dengan nama itu." Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang lentik dan mengaiktannya pada kelingking Sasuke.

"Janji!" ucap keduanya serempak.

"Tamu musim dingin─bagaimana menurutmu?" Hinata bertanya penuh antusias.

"Ya, itu lebih cocok untukku daripada tuan mesum." Keduanya tertawa begitu lepas seolah tak pernah ada sekalipun masalah atau beban yang menghampiri mereka. "Tempat selanjutnya aku yang tentukan!" Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

.

.

.

FIN

Gaje kan ?

Gimana pasti bingungkan sama fict ini, awalnya sih fine fine aja tapi endingnya kok jadi begini yah. Ya udah deh apa adanya aja yah XD

Oh iya, soal review di fict-fict ku yang dulu untuk minta lanjut itu gak saya lanjutin, soalnya fict itu emang udah selesai alias end alias tamat. Jadi jangan minta lanjut lagi ya, aku malah jadi bingung nantinya kalau minta lajut.

jangan jadi silent reader. hargailah karya author

saya minta REVIEW aja ^^ Terserah deh mau KRITIK atau nge-FLAME, semuanya halal-halal saja di kotak ripiyu saya XD

Pati, 21 juli 2013 21:26 WIB


End file.
